One Good Reason
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Wormhole Extrem... was mag wohl folgen?


******PRIVATE** **** **TITEL: One good Reason **

**AUTOR:** Anne  
**E-MAIL:** anne.schueler@gmx.de   
**RATING**: PG**   
INHALT**: Die FF ist so kurz, warum soll ich hier den Inhalt verraten? *gg* 

**BEVORZUGTES WISSEN**: Wormhole Extreme (wichtig!! Sonst versteht man die FF net) 

**SPARTE:** Humor, SJR (Andeutung)  
**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN:** Mir war langweilig, hatte keinen Bock auf Bio-Hausaufgaben, und komm bei der anderen FF einfach nicht weiter. Reicht das als Entschuldigung oder ist das Teil unentschuldbar? *rofl* Danke Sammy für Beta-Readen 

One good Reason 

„ARGH!" Ein Mann wischte mit beiden Händen den Haufen an Briefen von seinem Tisch. Entnervt lies er sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen, und wandte entgeistert den Blick von dem Stapel Briefe auf, neben und unter dem Schreibtisch ab! Himmel, sein ganzes Büro war damit voll!! Wenn er diesen *I_LOVE_MY_DOCTOR* (hey! Was war das denn für ein dummer Nick?!?), der diese Aktion gestartet hatte, in die Finger bekommen würde... Ihm reichte es auf jeden Fall! Sollten sich doch noch andere mit dem „Problem" herum ärgern. Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten griff zum Telephon... 

Sein Blick fiel über die Runde von Damen und Herren die um den Tisch herum saßen. Sie sahen nicht weniger angespannt aus als er selber. Er ergriff das Wort: „Meine Damen und Herren, ich habe sie hergebeten, weil" Ein General der USAF unterbrach ihn in dem er aufsprang und einen Sack voller weißes Briefumschläge auf dem Tisch entlehrte: „Mr. Präsident! Wissen sie was das ist? Das ist meine Lieferung an Briefen von heute morgen! Ich merke an nur von HEUTE MORGEN! Und sie sind ALLE nur zum gleichen Thema! Kann mir mal jemand erzählen wie man unter diesen Umständen noch arbeiten soll???" Ein allgemeines Stimmengewirr in dem verdächtig häufig der Satz „Ach Sie AUCH?" fiel, war die Folge. Mit Mühe verschaffte sich das Politische Oberhaupt der Vereinigten Staaten wieder gehör: „Ähm ja, meine Herrschaften, das Sie ja alle Bescheid zu wissen scheinen, können wir auch gleich zu Punkt 2 der Tagesordnung übergehen. Nämlich was wir dagegen zu tun gedenken!" 

„COLONEL O'NEILL!!! SOFORT IN MEIN BÜRO!!!" Wären die Fensterscheiben im Stargate-Center nicht sowie so schon extra dick gewesen, hätte sie bestimmt von General Hammond's *Ruf* gezittert. 

„Um, Jack..." Dr. Daniel Jackson tippte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Angesprochener lies die Luft mit einem Pfeifen ausfahren: „DANIEL! Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin?!" 

„Du bist beschäftigt?" 

„Sieht man das nicht?" 

„Ähm... Nein." 

Colonel Jack O'Neill stöhnte. "Okay, was ist los?" 

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht hat Hammond grade *sehr* dringlich nach dir gerufen." 

„Und wie hoch sind die Chancen das du dich täuscht?!" 

„JACK!" 

„Ist ja schon gut..." 

„Colonel! Was hat das denn so lange gedauert?" „Kein sehr freundliche Begrüßung, Sir." Jack lies sich auf dem ihn angebotenen Stuhl sinken: „Darf man fragen was sie so *dringend* von mir wollen." „Ach ja," General George Hammond hielt ihm einen Brief unter die Nase: „Wissen sie was das ist?" Sein 2IC zog in bester Teal*c-Manie die Augenbraun hoch : „Ein Brief, General!?!" 

„Haha, SEHR lustig, Colonel. Ich wollte wissen ob sie wissen WAS für ein Brief das ist!" 

„Sagen sie das doch gleich... Nein, Sir." 

„Und dann denke ich auch, dass sie nicht wissen wer I_LOVE_MY_DOCTOR ist?!" 

„Was ist das denn für ein Name?" 

„Ein Synonym?" 

„Das hätte ich mich jetzt nicht gedacht... und hey! Das wäre mein Spruch gewesen!" 

„Darf ich ihrer Antwort entnehmen, das sie das nicht sind?" 

„General. Ich kann mir ja denken, das sie so einiges von MIR denken, aber diesen Namen trauen sie mir doch nicht ernsthaft zu, oder?" 

„Nicht wirklich, nein. ... Viel zu harmlos." General Hammond hob abwehrend die Hände: „Aber das ist nicht der Grund weswegen ich sie herkommen lassen habe. Hier", Er reichte Jack ein na ja sagen wir nicht sehr dünnes Buch, „haben sie ein neues Exemplar der USAF-Regeln." „Sie haben mich NUR kommen lassen um mir ein druckfrisches Exemplar der Regeln zugeben?! Gegen was hab ich den jetzt schon wieder verstoßen, das sie zu SOLCHEN Mittel greifen?" Hammond verdrehte die Augen: „COLONEL!" 

„Schooonnn guuutt. Darf man trotzdem fragen, warum man ein neues Exemplar bekommt?" 

„Eine bestimmt Regel ist geändert worden." 

„Wegen einer läpische neuen Regel drucken sie das ganze Teil neu?" Jack blätterte die Seiten mit dem Daumen einmal im Schnellformat durch. 

„Für manche Personen ist diese Regel nicht so läpisch wie sie sagen, Jack." 

„Wird man in diesem Laden, den wenigstens darüber informiert, WELCHE?" 

Hammond grinste: „Die Verbrüderungsregel." Danach brach er in lachen aus: es war eindeutig das erste mal in seiner Zeit hier, dass er Jack sprachlos sah. 

„Wooowww. Woher der plötzliche Meinungswandel?" 

„Erinnern sie sich noch an Wormhole Extreme, Colonel?" 

„Argh! Erinnern sie mich nicht DA dran!" 

„Diese Serie ist –wenn auch unbewusst- auf diesem Kommand aufgebaut" Hammond wurde von Jack unterbrochen : „Ist mir zureichend bekannt. Aber was hat das bitte mit den Regeln zu tun?!" 

„Einiges. Wie sie ja sicher wissen ist deren *Frontteam* auf SG-1 aufgebaut und es gibt nicht wenige Wormies – so nennen sich die Fans der Serie- die einer Verbindung zwischen dem Colonel und dem Major auf Grund von offensichtlichen Andeutungen gegenüber zugeneigt währen." 

„DAS haben sie jetzt aber nicht von uns übernommen!" 

„Colonel, ich bin zwar alt, aber nicht blind." 

„Ähm, ja, Sir." 

„Naja ist ja jetzt auch egal, auf jeden Fall haben diese Wormies, den Präsidenten und alle hohen Offiziere der Air Force mit Briefen geflutet, mit dem eindeutigen Verlangen nach Änderung. Ich habe übrigens auch einige hundert dieser Briefe nach Hause bekommen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen woher die meine Adresse haben?!" 

„General, um es noch einmal zusammen zufassen: Die Regeln sind jetzt also soweit geändert worden, das der CO eines Team eine Beziehung mit seiner 2IC haben darf?" 

„Ja! ... COLONEL! Wo wollen sie hin?" Eine zufallende Tür war die Antwort. Hammond grinste. Jack hatte wohl noch *etwas* zu tun. 

10 min später ging eine E-Mail durch sämtliche Mailing-Lists der Wormies. 

Von: I_LOVE_MY_DOCTOR alias Dr. Daniel Jackson 

An: Wormies@yahoogroups.com 

Betreff: WON! 

WIR HABENS GESCHAFT!! 

**ENDE – FIN - END **

***** 

©Anne Schüler November 2001 (Anmerkung: Das hab ich sonst wann in der Nacht und am nächsten Morgen vor der Schule geschrieben *rofl* Id est, war net so ganz Herrn meiner Sinne!) 


End file.
